


The Testing Grounds of Failure

by remo_shagwell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_shagwell/pseuds/remo_shagwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I fail everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Testing Grounds of Failure

Technician (Kegan) arrived to the property this afternoon. Upon arrival bathroom tub was running water  
from the tub faucet. Shut off water to building, disassembled the shower stems to lubricate them, reassembled  
shower, turned water back on for building.

I sigh in fustration as soon as I finish the last line of my work order. I need to find something to fill the hole that has been growing inside of me. It's a sensation that has been twisting and lurching to consume more of me when ever I slow down, and I need to find something to stop it before I feel completely hollowed out by it.


End file.
